


20 preguntas con Alexander Lightwood

by Littlemacca



Series: La última runa de Clary [2]
Category: The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 20 questions game, Anal Sex, Doggy Style, Dom Alec Lightwood, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Bondage, M/M, Mouth Fucking, Teasing, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 08:52:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12767421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlemacca/pseuds/Littlemacca
Summary: Tres capítulos extra de mi historia La última runa de Clary, situados tras el capítulo 5 (Capítulo IV según mi titulación). Cómo fue el segundo encuentro de Alec y Godfrey (mi OC).Alec y Godfrey juegan al 20 preguntas... pero no llegan a terminarlas, pues el juego sube rápidamente de nivel y acaban teniendo sexo mediante un pequeño juego de dominación.





	1. Parte I

 

 

**20 PREGUNTAS CON ALEXANDER LIGHTWOOD**

**PARTE I**

 

 _Godfrey, ten cuidado. Godfrey, este chico te va a hacer perder la cabeza._ Éstos fueron los primeros pensamientos que tuvo Godfrey Gao en cuanto cerró la puerta de su habitación del Hotel Mandarin Oriental tras despedirse de Alec Lightwood.

Alec, hermoso y sexy a más no poder. Su cuerpo bien podría haber sido esculpido por el mismísimo _Michelangelo._ Piel de mármol, cabello de ébano, ojos de cielo y ese sonrojo del color de las fresas en marzo. Sí, acababa de conocerle y ya hacía metáforas de sus atributos físicos. Alec era una de esas pocas personas que las ves una sola vez y ya podrías escribir sobre ellas las _20 canciones de amor y una canción desesperada_ de Neruda.  Alec era contagioso. Al menos para Godfrey.  
Quizás era esa mirada tan intensa (bueno, en realidad todo en Alec era intenso, desde el color de su pelo a sus habilidades en la cama). Quizás fuera ese aire enigmático. Quizás, tal vez, esa timidez y esa incomprensible inocencia.

A regañadientes se obligó a dejar de pensar en él. Al fin y al cabo, había viajado a Londres para hacer negocios y eso es en lo que debía centrarse. Al menos, momentáneamente.

Tenía que comprobar el correo electrónico y hacer una serie de llamadas para poder prepararse para la reunión-cena de negocios que tenía aquella noche. Bueno, más bien por la tarde. ¿Por qué los ingleses cenaban tan asquerosamente temprano? Aunque bueno, quizás podría sacarle partido a eso. Quizás podría quedar con Alec una vez terminada la cena…

Habían acordado verse pronto pero, ¿era posible tan pronto? Godfrey, al que no le importaba que Alec pensara que era un ansioso, se decidió a preguntárselo directamente. Al fin y al cabo, tenían 29 días para estar juntos. No había tiempo para perderlo en miramientos de adolescentes que juegan a ver quién es el más duro de los dos.

Su primer SMS, tres horas después de su despedida, decía así:

**_Godfrey: ¿Cómo llevas el día? ¿Echas de menos mis atenciones tanto como yo las tuyas?_ **

_Vale, Godfrey, ahí te has pasado_ , pensó en cuanto le dio a enviar.

La respuesta le llegó exactamente cinco minutos después.

**_Alec: Eso depende. ¿Cuánto me echas de menos tú a mí?_ **

_Vaya vaya. Está claro que Alec es de los que se crecen por el medio escrito_ , pensó y sonrió.

**_Godfrey: ¿Qué tal si vienes esta noche y lo compruebas en vivo y en directo?_ **

Alec respondió al minuto siguiente.

**_Alec: ¿Vamos a comunicarnos siempre por medio de preguntas?_ **

Godfrey soltó una carcajada al darse cuenta de que hasta el momento había sido así. Tomó nota para en los próximos mensajes hacer lo mismo.

**_Godfrey: ¿Puede? ¿Tienes alguna pregunta que te gustaría que te respondiera?_ **

**_Alec: Más de una. ¿Y tú, se te ocurren preguntas para mí?_ **

Sí, a Godfrey se le ocurrían más de un par de preguntas que hacerle. Pero también se le ocurrió una muy buena idea.

**_Godfrey: ¿Qué tal si te vienes esta noche y nos hacemos todas las preguntas que se nos ocurran?_ **

**_Alec: Me parece una buena idea. Pero ¿seguro que no es una excusa para tenerme otra vez desnudo en tu cama?_ **

De nuevo, Godfrey rió. Desde luego, Alec se crecía al no tenerle cara a cara. Aunque seguro que estaría ahora mismo todo sonrojado. Y sí, a Godfrey le apetecía volver a ver aquella obra de arte andante. Y no solo verle, por supuesto. Aunque dudaba que después de toda la tralla de la noche anterior (y aquella misma mañana) fuera capaz de volver a practicar sexo esa noche. Aunque bueno… sabiendo lo hábil que Alec era con su boca y su lengua… El torrente de imágenes pornográficas fue detenido por la vibración de su móvil. Alec le había vuelto a escribir un mensaje.

**_Alec: ¿Fantaseando con mi cuerpo?_ **

_No te imaginas cuánto_ ¸ pensó el asiático.

**_Godfrey: Ven aquí ahora mismo a ver si eres capaz de decirme eso a la cara._ **

Una vez enviado el mensaje y al pasar varios minutos sin obtener respuesta, Godfrey pensó que quizás había sonado demasiado brusco y rudo. Se acababan de conocer, y Alec no sabía lo muy dado a las bromas que era Godfrey. O quizás… quizás Alec de verdad estaba yendo hacia allí. ¿Era eso posible?

**_Alec: ¿Eres consciente de que has roto la regla de escribirnos mediante sólo preguntas?_ **

**_Godfrey:_ ** _**¿Significa eso que merezco un castigo?**_

 Godfrey se preguntó si Alec, a pesar de su inocencia y ausencia de picardía, sería capaz de captar el doble sentido. Puede que no fuera sadomasoquista, pero la idea de ser maniatado y dominado por ese chico le resultaba enloquecedoramente atractiva.  

**_Alec: ¿Qué tal si no nos escribimos ni nos hablamos hasta cuando nos veamos esta noche?_ **

No había respondido a su pregunta anterior. ¿Aquello era un sí? Tendría que esperar para descubrirlo.


	2. Parte II

 

 

**PARTE II**

 

Eran las once de la noche y Godfrey, que estaba en el baño, oyó que alguien tocaba a la puerta de su habitación. Instantáneamente sonrió. _Aquél_ tenía que ser Alec. Salió del baño, cruzó la gran suite y abrió la puerta.

Alec vestía una camisa de tela azul marino vaquera arremangada hasta los codos, botas terminadas en punta y vaqueros negros. Su pelo estaba adorablemente alborotado y sus mejillas, _cómo no_ , sonrojadas.

—¿Vienes a seguir castigándome o estoy perdonado? —preguntó Godfrey a modo de saludo.

Alec se sonrojó todavía más.

—Creo que… estás perdonado… por hoy. Ehm… ¿puedo pasar?

El asiático se hizo a un lado dejándole espacio.

—Ponte cómodo —le sugirió. Sonrió al darse cuenta de que Alec dudaba entre sentarse en la cama o en los sofás que había en un lateral de la suite—. Oh, lo siento. Tengo los asientos llenos de papeles. Soy un completo desastre. Aunque si quieres, claro, los quito para que te puedas sentar.

Alec negó con la cabeza y finalmente tomó asiento en el sillón de delante de la cama.

—Bueno, ¿y qué has hecho hoy? —le preguntó, viendo que Alec seguía callado y su incomodidad era clara. No dejaba de mirarse las puntas los zapatos. Godfrey fue hacia la mesilla, llenó las dos copas de champagne que reposaban sobre ésta y las cogió. Se sentó junto a Alec y le ofreció la copa.

—He ido con Izzy y Simon, su novio, al cine.

—¿Te has divertido?

—Todo lo que un hermano mayor puede divertirse al tener a su lado a su hermana dándose el lote durante toda una terrible película de ciencia ficción.

—Ya veo —Godfrey miró a los ojos a Alec—. ¿Te ocurre algo? Pareces…

—Incómodo. Lo sé. Soy neurótico de nacimiento. Lo siento.

—Oh, no es para tanto. Todo el mundo se pone algo nervioso a veces…

—Godfrey, he estado durante tres cuartos de hora recorriendo todo el pasillo de habitaciones porque no me atrevía a tocar a tu puerta. Dudaba aun cuando tú me has insistido en que viniera esta noche. ¿De verdad piensas que no soy un neurótico, inseguro, y…?

—Pienso que eres absolutamente sexy y estás arrebatador esta noche —le cortó—. A la gente tan pálida no le suele quedar bien vestir con tonos tan oscuros. Pero a ti… te sientan increíblemente bien.

Ambos se sonrieron. Alec volvió a agachar la cabeza.

—Vaya, gracias. A mí me gusta como llevas el pelo. Te queda mejor cuando no lo llevas moldeado con gel.

—Ah, ¿te refieres a cuando me he pasado toda la tarde tirándome de los pelos por el nerviosismo ante una reunión importante? 

—Su… pongo. ¿Ha ido bien? ¿No te habré quitado tiempo para preparar tu reunión… ehm… pasando esta mañana contigo, no?

_Por el amor de Dios, cuando piensas que después de ese sonrojo inocente no puede haber nada más sexy en el mundo, va y se muerde el labio mientras habla indirectamente de haber pasado la mañana practicando sexo contigo_ , pensó Godfrey.

—Descuida, he tenido el tiempo suficiente. Y sí, creo que ha ido bastante bien. Pero ahora… ¿por qué no jugamos a algo para relajar tensiones?

—¿A qué juego quieres jugar?

_Godfrey, contente_ , se dijo a sí mismo. Pero es que la pregunta de Alec resultaba tan sugerente… aun cuando éste no se había dado cuenta de los dobles significados de sus palabras.

—¿Qué te parece jugar al juego de las 20 preguntas? Habías dicho que se te ocurrían algunas para hacerme, ¿no?

Alec pareció pensárselo.

—¿Qué tipo de preguntas?

—Todas las que quieras saber mis respuestas —respondió con el tono más sugerente que pudo.

—Supongo que… está bien. Pero empiezas tú porqué tú has propuesto el juego.

—De acuerdo. Dime, ¿cuál es tu mayor afición?

El cuerpo de Alec pareció relajarse. _Pobre, seguro que se esperaba una pregunta comprometida sobre sexo._ Godfrey se tuvo que contener para no reírse. Alec de momento podía relajarse, pues las preguntas _de ese tipo_ vendrían después.

—Uhm… me gusta hacer deporte, cocinar y… —se sonrojó e hizo una pausa. _¿Querría decir practicar sexo?_ — Pero creo que mi principal afición es leer. Ahora me toca preguntarte a ti, ¿no?

Godfrey asintió.

—¿Cuál consideras que es la mayor locura que has cometido en tu vida?

Godfrey rió.

—Uhm… han sido tantas —volvió a reírse—. No, no es cierto. Pero veamos… quizás en la fiesta de mi dieciocho cumpleaños es donde hice más. En primer lugar, hice pellas en la escuela para poder ir con unos amigos a hacer puénting. Aquélla fue una experiencia única. Después, compramos botellas y botellas de alcohol para la fiesta de la noche. Aquella noche… puf, jamás he bebido tanto en mi vida. Acabé despertándome como en las películas, rodeado de gente a la que no conocía, botellas vacías, envoltorios… en fin, suciedad por toda la casa y… oh dios mío, cuando me miré en el espejo, además de tener unas pintas terribles, ¡tenía un tatuaje!

—¿Te refieres a ese dragón pequeño de la parte superior de tu espalda?

—Así es —Godfrey asintió—. Bueno, supongo que podría haber sido peor. Podría haber escogido que me tatuaran unas manos en el trasero, como James Cook de la antigua serie Skins.

—Ese dragón es bonito.

—Y tú Alec, ¿nunca has tenido ganas de hacerte un tatuaje?

La expresión del rostro de Alec fue de lo más extraña. Era una mezcla de sentimientos, parecía como si quisiera decirle algo, sintiera dolor por ello, todo ello sumido en unos pensamientos muy sombríos. Finalmente y sin mirarle, negó con la cabeza.

—Nunca. Les tengo miedo a las agujas.

Godfrey supo al instante que Alec mentía. Pero no le dijo nada. Al fin y al cabo, era una pregunta en apariencia bien simple. Si le mentía es que ocultaría un significado oscuro y doloroso para Alec, ¿no?

—Bueno...  pasemos a la siguiente pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que encuentras tan apasionante de leer? No es que me parezca algo raro, a mí también me gusta y mucho… sólo es que lo has dicho con un brillo en los ojos especial, como si…

—Es un modo de escapar del mundo real —le cortó Alec, y continuó hablando, pensativo—. Puedo ser otros personajes, vivir otras vidas… y olvidarme por un rato de que soy Alexander Gideon Lightwood.

¿Qué es lo que podía tener de tan malo ser él mismo?, se preguntó Godfrey. A cada pregunta que hacía, en lugar de desentrañar su personalidad, parecía que Alec le resultaba más enigmático que anteriormente.  

—¿Es ese tu nombre completo? ¿Alec viene de Alexander?

—Sí, pero no me llames así —respondió con un tono un tanto duro.

_Genial, Godfrey. Cada vez complicas las cosas más. A ver si este juego va a empeorar las cosas en lugar de mejorarlas…_

—Si tuvieses que cambiar radicalmente tu modo de vida, ¿qué es lo que más te costaría dejar atrás?

La pregunta de Alec rompió el torrente de pensamientos de Godfrey y lo dejó por unos instantes sin habla.

—Veamos… un cambio radical de mi modo de vida sin duda supondría que tendría que estar siempre en el mismo sitio. Y creo que eso es lo que más me volvería loco. Uhm… sí. Lo que más echaría de menos sería el cambio constante. Es algo que suele estresar mucho a la gente pero para mí… es aquello que ordena mi vida. Soy raro, lo sé.

Ninguno dijo nada por un lapso de tiempo. Alec pareció pensar y asimilar la respuesta.

 —Dime un lugar donde siempre lo pases genial —dijo de pronto el asiático.

—Los parques de atracciones. Me vuelven completamente loco. En el buen sentido, claro está —Alec sonrió mostrando todos sus brillantes y blancos dientes.

—Sinceramente, no te imagino en un parque de atracciones —respondió Godfrey, contento de al fin haber conseguido alegrar a Alec con una pregunta.

—Créeme, me encanta. Izzy y yo nunca habíamos ido hasta… hasta hace bien poco. Fuimos a Alton Towers y Simon no era capaz de reconocernos de lo enloquecidos que estábamos.

—Sin duda alguna, sería algo que me gustaría ver. Bueno, te toca preguntarme.

—¿Cuál es tu mayor sueño?

—Uhm… mi mayor sueño… supongo… —se lo pensó por un rato—. Bueno, no sé si se puede considerar como un sueño pero lo que me gustaría es que cuando fuese _viejo viejo viejo_ , con el rostro todo lleno de arrugas, estar satisfecho con la vida que he llevado y sin miedo a la muerte —hizo una pausa en la que pareció pensárselo bien— Uhm… sí, ese es mi mayor sueño.

Cuando terminó de decirlo, se esperó una cara de asombro o de extrañeza por parte de Alec. Pero en lugar de eso, pareció encontrar aprobación.

—Bueno, te he preguntado por un lugar donde siempre te lo pases bien así que… dime un lugar donde _siempre, siempre, siempre_ lo pases mal.

—Fácil respuesta —dijo Alec en seguida—. Cuando voy de compras con mi hermana. Es decir, cuando voy a comprar ropa. 

—¿Por qué? —Godfrey no se lo podía explicar, y menos con lo bien que vestía Alec.

—Me resulta un completo suplicio… si fuera por mí, siempre llevaría jerseys y pantalones negros y holgados, pero ella tiró toda mi antigua ropa de cuando vivíamos en Nueva York. En realidad la maleta no apareció en el aeropuerto, pero estoy seguro al 100% que mi hermana por un “despiste” se le olvidó facturarla. Y desde entonces siempre me estira hasta las tiendas, me tiene horas y horas probándome ropa y me etiqueta los conjuntos que debo llevar, porque soy un desastre completo y no quiere que cometa “delitos de moda”.

Godfrey rió, y a sus risas se le unió Alec.

—Suena una chica muy especial, tu hermana. En un sentido bueno, claro está.

—Lo es. Es la mejor.

Godfrey sonrió. Siempre deseó tener hermanos y llevarse así de bien con ellos. Pero habiendo perdido todo contacto con sus familiares dudaba mucho que, en el caso de haber tenido hermanos, hubiera tenido una relación tan estrecha como la que Alec mantenía con Isabelle.

—Cuéntame… algo que te encantaría hacer pero nunca tienes tiempo para ello —le dijo el cazador de sombras.

—Veamos… la verdad es que con el trabajo no tengo tiempo para muchas cosas… me gustaría ir más al gimnasio para poder tener un cuerpo tan espectacular como el tuyo,  aunque dudo mucho que lo consiguiera por mucho que me matara. En fin, los genes son malos, y a mí me tocó estar gordo.

—¡Pero si no estás gordo! —exclamó Alec.

En realidad, Godfrey sabía que gordo _gordo_ , no estaba. Pero decir que estaba gordo era algo mucho más rápido que decir “no tengo un cuerpo esbelto y favorecido por la genética como el tuyo, sino un vientre sin forma y con tendencia a rellenarse si no se controla el apetito”. 

No supo cómo fue, pero de pronto Alec estaba haciéndole costillas, tumbándole en la cama colocándose él encima. Y Godfrey, por supuesto, no podía parar de reír.

—¡Alec! _Jajaja_ ¡Para ya! _Jajaja_ ¡No seas malo! _Jajaja_ ¡Me voy a ahogar!

—¡Reconócelo! ¡Di que no estás gordo! —le dijo Alec con tono divertido. Parecía disfrutar dominándole.

—¡Está bien, está bien! _Jajaja_ No estoy gordo, _jajaja_ , pero ahora déjame ya.

Al final Alec lo dejó y, para desgracia de Godfrey, se quitó de encima de él.

—Veamos… ¿tú tienes cosquillas? —en un movimiento muy veloz, Godfrey se abalanzó sobre Alec y empezó a cosquillear sus costados. Alec tenía el rostro en tensión y no reía. Pero cuando subió y llegó a las axilas, no pudo contenerse más y estalló en carcajadas. Al poco, incluso dos lagrimones le rodaban por las mejillas.

—Ya has visto que las tengo. Ahora sé bueno y déjame… y termina de responder a tu pregunta.

Godfrey asintió, se quitó de encima del cazador de sombras y se sentó en la cama al lado de Alec, que permaneció tumbado.

—Ah sí, algo que me encantaría hacer. Pues… quizás aprender a cocinar. Pienso que debe ser algo gratificante, pero como no tengo ni idea, paso poco tiempo en casa y siempre estoy en bares y restaurantes… nunca me he puesto a hacerlo. Sí, me gustaría aprender a cocinar.

—Yo podría enseñarte algo, ¿sabes?

Y, de nuevo, Alec le hacía proposiciones con un doble sentido muy apetecible que le hacían morderse el labio.

—¿Qué es lo que odias más de tu físico? —le preguntó, para intentar cortar el torrente de pensamientos eróticos que no venían a cuento en aquel momento.

—Fácil. Mi piel tan clara, especialmente porque me sonrojo… mucho más de lo que me gustaría y se hace muy evidente. Y tampoco me ha gustado mucho ser tan alto… siempre tengo que estar mirando a la gente un poco hacia abajo, y eso me desagrada.

—Si te sirve de algo, te diré que a mí no me desagrada que seas más alto que yo. Es… no sé realmente por qué, sexy.

Alec rió.

—¿Qué parte del cuerpo es la que te atrae más de una persona? —le preguntó.

—En realidad no tengo preferencias por algo en concreto, es un conjunto. No sabría qué decirte… hay chicos altos que no me gustan nada, o chicos con el pelo negro que tampoco… pero en cambio, tú me gustas. Y mucho.

Y, _oh sí_ , Alec se sonrojó.

—Me toca —dijo Godfrey—. ¿Qué es lo que físicamente te gusta más de ti mismo?

—Buff… —en este caso, Alec tuvo serias dificultades para responder y tardó un rato. Finalmente dijo:— mi pelo. Es negro. Me gusta el negro.

Y claro, Godfrey se rió.

—¿Hay algo que te haga avergonzarte de ti mismo? —le preguntó Alec.

Godfrey se lo pensó durante un rato.

—No se me ocurre nada, la verdad. Uhm… no es exactamente que me avergüence pero, por decirte algo… a veces no puedo contener mi risa. Ya te habrás dado cuenta de que me gusta mucho reír —dijo y rió, inconscientemente—. Pues a veces me empiezo a reír donde no “tocaría”. Por ejemplo, en una reunión de negocios, en medio de una conferencia… etc. No lo hago a mala idea, créeme. Sólo es que encuentro las cosas más divertidas que el resto de la gente. Y muchas veces no puedo parar y… sí, a veces me da rabia no poder hacerlo porque sé que debo. Sí… esa es mi respuesta. Veamos, ahora te pregunto yo a ti. ¿Qué rasgo principal de ti que crees que no se pueda apreciar en un primer momento?

Alec permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos.

—No creo que haya ninguno. Creo que soy bastante transparente.

_¿Transparente? ¡Pero si eres un completo enigma!,_ le quería decir Godfrey, pero se contuvo.

—Bueno… si no se te ocurre… no pasa nada. Pregúntame ahora tú.

—Dime ahora algo de lo que estés muy orgulloso de ti mismo.

 —Creo que soy un puro optimista, pocas veces me derrumbo. Pocas veces lloro, también. Pienso que lo peor del mundo es la muerte, es lo único que tiene solución. Mientras que sigas con vida, todo se puede arreglar.

—Sin duda, es algo de lo que estar orgulloso —le respondió Alec—. Bueno, ¿y qué pregunta tienes ahora para mí?

—Veamos, necesito una respuesta rápida, con lo primero que te venga a la mente. Cierra los ojos. Si pudieras ahora mismo ir a cualquier lugar del mundo a hacer cualquier cosa, ¿adónde irías y qué harías? Abre los ojos y responde.

Alec lo hizo, y dijo en seguida:

—La Ópera de Viena. Uhm… es obvio a lo que iría, ¿no?

Alec seguía tumbado a su lado, así que Godfrey bajó su mirada para encontrarle con sus ojos.

—¿En serio? ¿Te gusta la ópera? Eres una caja de sorpresas, Alec.

—No es en realidad que me guste la ópera. En una ocasión —de nuevo pareció sumirse en sus pensamientos, y las siguientes palabras pareció decirlas de forma inconsciente— estuve allí, y en el entreacto recibimos —Godfrey no sabía a quién se refería— una llamada de mi madre, diciendo que debíamos volver a Nueva York inmediatamente. Así que nos fuimos habiendo visto sólo el primer acto de _Madame Butterfly_. Es curioso, nunca pensé que me gustaría algo como la ópera, pero la encontré realmente hermosa… pero nunca supe el final.

—Podrías ir algún día. En fin, ahora vives en Inglaterra, estás mucho más cerca de Viena que antes. Creo que podrías ir en una hora. Los europeos lo tienen tan condenadamente fácil, ¿no crees?

—Sí, tienes razón. Godfrey, ¿prefieres la espontaneidad o la rutina?

—Digamos que prefiero una rutina espontánea —sonrió—. El equilibrio siempre es lo mejor. ¿No crees? Uhm… ¿adónde vas cuando quieres desconectar de todo, Alec?

—Cuando quiero desconectar de todo… me pongo a correr. Corro por la ciudad hasta que estoy exhausto y suelo detenerme en un puente. El Támesis me relaja. Aunque también… Simon Izzy y yo tenemos una casita en Gales, en la zona costera de Meirionnydd. Es un lugar realmente muy tranquilo y muy solitario. Yo, que siempre he vivido en grandes ciudades, es un cambio drástico… y eso me ayuda a desconectar con todo. Bueno, eso y… uhm… —el rostro de Alec se tornó del color de un tomate maduro— acostarme con desconocidos.

Aunque tímido, Alec siempre era muy directo. Godfrey intentó mantenerse inexpresivo para ocultar su sorpresa. No supo si lo consiguió, pero de todos modos Alec no le miraba, pues tenía la mirada puesta en el techo.   
Al estar tumbado boca arriba la camiseta se le había subido ligeramente, dejando ver su pálida y delicada piel en la cintura. En ella tenía un leve arañazo, recordatorio de lo que había pasado entre ellos la noche anterior.

—Alec, si no me preguntas algo ahora mismo tu décima pregunta no podré mantener mi mente libre de pensamientos relacionados con tu cuerpo desnudo bajo mi dominio.

El aludido se incorporó al instante y se sentó en la cama frente a Godfrey.

—¿Fantaseas con dominarme? —preguntó, alzando una ceja.

_Oh dios, es tan y tan sexy._

—Para ser sincero, fantaseo mucho más con ser dominado por ti.

Alec, aunque tenía las mejillas en llamas, no apartó su mirada de Godfrey.

—¿Y te apetecería ser dominado ahora mismo por mí? Porque yo me muero de ganas por hacerlo.

Godfrey se inclinó sobre Alec para besarle. Lo hizo con todo el fuego que se había ido fraguando en su interior durante la cita. Alec respondió de buen grado, y casi gimió al notar que Godfrey separaba sus labios de los suyos.

—Oh sí. Domíname —y volvió a lanzarse a besarle.

Fue Alec el que se separó del beso en esta ocasión. Con una sonrisa torcida en los labios, empujó ligeramente el cuerpo del asiático para tenerle tumbado en la cama, agarró sus muñecas con fuerza aunque con cierta delicadeza a la vez y las guió de modo que las manos quedaban en el cabecero de la cama. Con una mano, las apretó contra éste y con la otra, acarició el rostro de su amante.

—En ese caso —le susurró al oído—, esta noche soy yo quien decide dónde y cómo besarte.


	3. Parte III

 

 

**PARTE III**

 

 

> _—En ese caso —le susurró al oído—, esta noche soy yo quien decide dónde y cómo besarte._

Dicho esto, Alec se quitó de encima de Godfrey y se levantó de la cama.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Godfrey, sin comprender.

—Ssh, quédate quieto.

Alec fue hacia el fondo de la suite y rebuscó entre las cosas que Godfrey tenía sobre una de las sillas. Como la habitación era tan grande, desde la cama fue incapaz de ver lo que buscaba Alec. Al poco rato, éste vino con una pieza de tela en las manos. _¿Qué?_ , se preguntó Godfrey. Alec tenía una sonrisilla de chico malo en los labios. Y entonces, cuando se la acercó y empezó a atarle al cabezal de la cama con las muñecas juntas, supo qué era. La corbata que se había quitado poco antes de que él viniera.

—¿Te hace daño? —preguntó dulcemente Alec, lo que hizo a Godfrey sonreír. Una de las cosas que más le gustaban de Alec era lo cuidadoso que era con él, aunque se hubiesen conocido la noche anterior— No pretendo hacértelo, sólo quiero que tengas las manos quietas…

Godfrey negó con la cabeza.

—No, así está bien.

 Alec se colocó tumbado sobre Godfrey y se puso a morderle por todo el cuello, algunas veces con más dulzura, otras con más fuerza, pero todas causándole escalofríos de placer al asiático. Poco a poco su boca fue bajando hasta llegar al cuello de la camisa.

—Espero que no le tengas mucha estima a la camisa —murmuró y, acto seguido, le arrancó el primer botón con la boca, escupiéndolo lejos de la cama. Una vez quitado el botón, le besó en los labios. Repitió esta operación, quitar un botón con la boca y besarle después, hasta dejarle con la camisa completamente abierta.

Cuando tuvo el torso del asiático desnudo, pasó su lengua por éste, deteniéndose en los pezones para mordérselos . Esta acción ganó gemidos por parte de Godfrey, que se incrementaron al notar que Alec volvía a apartarse de él.

—Tranquilo, mi niño travieso —dijo Alec, sonriendo—, pero es que tus pantalones me sobran.

El apelativo que le había puesto Alec le hizo sonreír a Godfrey. No, Alec no era del tipo de tíos que te llaman “mi putita”, pero “mi niño travieso” no estaba nada mal. Parecía como si fuera el profesor y él el alumno que se portaba mal. Oh, sí, eso le excitaba hasta unos límites insospechados. Y claro, eso fue algo que se hizo físicamente muy evidente en cuanto Alec lo tuvo sólo en calzoncillos.

—Parece que alguien está muy excitado aquí… —dijo en un tono recriminador, y se mordió el labio— ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

—Tómame. Ahora mismo —respondió Godfrey con tono suplicante.

Alec se volvió a colocar sobre él, para esta vez cogerle del pelo y acercar su rostro hacia el suyo.

—Paciencia… —le susurró al oído.

En la misma posición, Alec bajó sus manos de los cabellos del asiático para pasarlas por la espalda, arañándola y llegando a los calzoncillos, metiéndolas por dentro. Separó ligeramente las nalgas de su amante, y puso el índice en su entrada. Pero en vez de penetrarla, se puso a besarle lentamente. Godfrey apartó sus labios del beso, para implorarle:

—Alec, por favor…

Pero en vez de acceder a su súplica, Alec sacó las manos de sus calzoncillos.

—Te he dicho que te toca esperar —le recordó, con dureza fingida en su voz.

Sin embargo, puso sus manos en el elástico de los calzoncillos.

—¿Quieres que te los quite? Debes estar realmente apretado ahí dentro.

Godfrey asintió.

Con toda la calma y lentitud del mundo, Alec se los bajó y se los quitó, lanzándolos lejos. Miró la erección liberada de su compañero con una satisfacción total.  
Cogió el miembro excitado del asiático, pero en vez de metérselo en la boca o acariciarlo entre sus manos, lo que hizo fue lamer la delicada piel cercana a éste, mordiéndola ligeramente a veces. Alec notaba cómo lo excitaba cada vez más y más, y parecía disfrutarlo enormemente. Godfrey soltaba ligeros gemidos de placer, sí, disfrutaba, pero deseaba parar todo ese juego y que Alec lo tuviera en su boca, o que se metiera dentro de él. Pero parecía que para eso debía esperar mucho. Parecía que, al decirle a Alec “domíname”, había activado el botón de “llévame loco y juega con mi orgasmo durante toda una noche”.

Transcurrido un rato en el que Alec alternaba entre jugar con esta zona y morder y chupar sus pezones, a Godfrey le sorprendió notar que, de pronto, el joven de ojos azules le pasaba la lengua a lo largo de todo su miembro. Godfrey sintió que en ese mismo momento iba a eyacular como un adolescente, pero intentó contenerse, sabiendo que Alec le estaba retando a eso, a que se contuviese.   
Cuando llegó a la punta de su pene, en lugar de meterse el miembro por la boca, Alec lo abrazó con su lengua y realizó movimientos circulares. Y justo cuando sentía que toda su contención se le iba a escapar, Alec paró de golpe. Godfrey, que tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió de golpe.

—¿Cómo?

Alec se limitó a sonreír y se pasó la lengua por los labios.

_Oh, Dios, es tan sexy_ , pensó Godfrey por enésima vez aquella noche.

Alec pasó a quitarse con una lentitud claramente premeditada la camisa, los zapatos y los pantalones. Godfrey sonrió al ver las marcas de mordeduras y arañazos que aún poseía su amante. Todas aquellas zonas de su piel decían, “Godfrey ha estado aquí” y aquello a Godfrey le volvía completamente loco.

—Quítate también el bóxer.

 Alec negó con la cabeza. Le separó las piernas y se sentó entre éstas. Con la mano derecha agarró el pene de Godfrey y con la otra le cogió de la nuca atrayéndole hacia él. Sus rostros se quedaron frente a frente, de modo que sus narices y sus alientos se chocaban. Alec empezó a subir y bajar su mano por el miembro de Godfrey. Lo hacía lenta, muy lentamente. Primero jugueteaba con el pulgar en sus testículos, luego abrazaba toda su anchura, subía haciendo la máxima fricción posible y cuando llegaba a la punta, con el pulgar en ésta hacía un movimiento rotatorio. Después volvía a bajar. Cuando iba a bajar por segunda vez, Godfrey dijo:

—Alec, no puedo aguantar más… —su voz salió en un sonido gutural.

Alec sonrió, y dejó la mano quieta pero en el mismo lugar. Con la otra soltó delicadamente la nuca de Godfrey, dejándole de nuevo tumbado en la cama.

—¿Dónde tienes el lubricante? —preguntó.

Godfrey sonrió. Parecía que al fin Alec se iba a dignar a penetrarle.

—En la pila del baño. Ayer lo debimos dejar tirado por la habitación y lo han debido encontrar los del servicio de limpieza y puesto allí.

Alec se marchó y volvió en seguida. Dejó el bote en la mesilla de noche, y después se inclinó sobre la cama y se puso a desatar a Godfrey.

—Levántate de la cama y siéntate a los pies de ésta.

Godfrey así lo hizo. Alec se puso justo delante de él y se quitó el bóxer, dejando a la vista su enorme erección. Godfrey en seguida alargó el brazo para cogérsela, pero Alec tenía unos increíbles reflejos.

—¿Te he dicho acaso que puedas hacer eso? —preguntó Alec en cuanto interceptó su muñeca. 

Godfrey se limitó a negar con la cabeza y a poner sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo.

—Rodéame la cintura con los brazos —dijo Alec, con la voz autoritaria que desde hacía rato había adoptado. Pero después su voz cambió, perdiendo toda la seguridad de antes—Godfrey…

—¿Sí? —preguntó, extrañado por el cambio de tono del voz de Alec. Se miraron a los ojos.

—¿Puedo follarte la boca? —preguntó, y se sonrojó ligeramente. Godfrey no pudo hacer otra cosa que sonreír. Alec podía cambiar de “maestro del sexo” a “chico tímido e inseguro hasta la médula” en cuestión de segundos. Así que le respondió para infundirle valor:

—Me volvería loco que follaras mi boca con tu enorme pene.

 Alec se enrojeció todavía más, pero a su cuerpo pareció volverle el valor. Se giró ligeramente para poder atar las muñecas de Godfrey detrás de su propia espalda. Después colocó su pene en la entrada de la boca de Godfrey y lo introdujo con lentitud, para ver hasta dónde llegaba sin producirle disgusto al asiático.  
Godfrey dio gracias a la muchísima práctica que tenía en aquella disciplina y se sintió muy orgulloso al ver la sorpresa en los ojos de Alec. _Nunca nadie ha aguantado hasta tan adentro, ¿no?_ Fue lo que le habría dicho en el caso de que no tuviera la boca ocupada con su enorme pene.   
Alec se quedó unos segundos sin moverse, parecía que disfrutaba con el hecho de simplemente tener su miembro dentro de la cálida boca de Godfrey. El asiático apretó los labios alrededor de su miembro, y pareció que esa fue la señal que tuvo Alec para moverse. Lo hacía despacio, como parecía que siempre él lo hacía, y siempre llegaba hasta el fondo.  
Godfrey disfrutó de lo lindo de los gemidos que profería Alec.

—Oh Godfrey, esto es increíble —llegó a decir, lo que le hizo apretar más sus labios a éste—. Esto es algo que jamás había sentido…  

Godfrey quería que Alec terminase en su boca, quería sentirse inundado por él. Pero en el momento en el que Alec iba a eyacular, retiró definitivamente su pene, dejándole sólo probar su líquido preseminal. Después le desató.

Se miraron a los ojos, ambos con miradas llenas de deseo. Alec estaba a punto de decir algo, pero en el último momento pareció cambiar de parecer, soltó la corbata y rodeó a Godfrey con los brazos, haciéndole incorporarse, y empezó a besarle apasionadamente. Él en seguida le correspondió, pues hacía rato que echaba de menos los labios del moreno.   
Alec fue el primero en separarse, y en sus ojos Godfrey percibió incredulidad, como si nunca hubiese esperado aquella reacción de sí mismo. Después se agachó y volvió a tomar la corbata.

—Voy a volver a atarte al cabecero de la cama. Te quiero follar a cuatro patas.

Godfrey sonrió y se colocó de forma que le facilitase la tarea a su “amo”. Pensó en llamarle así a Alec, para ver su reacción, pero desechó la idea.

Notó las cálidas manos de Alec separarle las nalgas y le sorprendió sentir la lengua de su amante en éstas. Tampoco se detuvo mucho, pero al final lo que hizo fue darle un beso en su entrada que a Godfrey le pareció el gesto más tierno del mundo que un dominante podía tener. Poco después notó el índice de Alec meterse dentro de él, y gimió por el largo rato que lo había estado anhelando. Le quería implorar que le follase en aquel mismo momento, sin siquiera prepararle, pero sabía que Alec no lo aceptaría. En vez de eso, se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para meterle y sacarle durante un buen rato su dedo índice, haciendo círculos con el pulgar en la piel cercana a la entrada anal, para después añadir un segundo dedo y continuar.

—Alec por favor, te lo suplico, tómame ya…

—Un dedo más y lo haré.

—Pues métemelo ya, por favor.

—¿Quién domina a quién? Godfrey, esto lleva su tiempo, debo prepararte, no quiero hacerte daño.

—Alec, la tienes grande, pero ya está bien.

El aludido rió.

—Si sigues así, sólo conseguirás que lo alargue más…

_Maldito Alec,_ pensó un desesperadísimo Godfrey no sin cariño. 

Pacientemente (no podía hacer otra cosa, en realidad), esperó a que Alec terminara con el segundo dedo, y añadiera un tercero. Después, con la punta del pene en su entrada, le preguntó:

—¿Quieres que…? —comenzó a preguntar Alec.

—¡Disfrutas jugando conmigo, sabes que…! —Godfrey le cortó, pero sus palabras se esfumaron, pues sintió como Alec se metió con toda su anchura y su longitud dentro de él.

Godfrey sintió que se desvanecería en ese mismo momento.

—Por eso me habías estado… —empezó a murmurar, pero no fue capaz de continuar.

Alec sacó su miembro de dentro de él y volvió a metérselo y repitió la acción cada vez con más velocidad, hasta alcanzar un ritmo vertiginoso.

Superado el dolor inicial, Godfrey no pudo hacer más que gemir de placer. El estilo perrito le volvía loco, y parecía que a Alec también. Además, entre todos los mete y saca Alec se dedicaba a pellizcar de vez en cuando sus pezones, acariciar sus nalgas, sus muslos. Cuando se puso a masajear su próstata, el placer ya fue extremo.

—No puedo más… voy a eyacular.

—Hazlo —susurró Alec, sin dejar de penetrarle. Su mano se deslizó al excitadísimo pene de su compañero y lo acarició.

Finalmente Godfrey eyaculó, sintiendo el que creyó fue el mayor orgasmo de toda su vida. El gemido que emitió fue bien alto y sus piernas temblaron. Sentía que se desmayaría de puso éxtasis en aquel mismo momento. Pero no, debía esperar a Alec, debía dar la talla.

—Córrete dentro de mí, quiero sentirme inundado por ti —le suplicó, esperando que esta vez su amante le complaciera.

Y así fue, unas cuantas sacudidas después Alec se derramó dentro de él, emitiendo un sonido animal mucho más alto de los que había estado profiriendo anteriormente.

Alec se retiró lentamente de dentro de él. Después, deshizo las ataduras de Godfrey. Una vez liberadas las muñecas de Godfrey, Alec las besó tiernamente.   
Godfrey y Alec estaban sentados en la cama, uno en frente del otro y mirándose intensamente.

—Ha sido… —comenzaron a decir al mismo tiempo.

Godfrey rió, pero sus risas fueron acalladas por Alec, que se lanzó literalmente a él, tumbándole de nuevo y besándole apasionadamente.

Muchos besos después, ambos estaban tumbados en la cama, desnudos uno en frente del otro y mirándose con sonrisas en la boca.

—La experiencia más intensa que he sentido —dijo el asiático, recordando la frase que había enunciado muchos minutos antes a medio acabar.

Alec pareció contrariado, pero luego pareció recordarlo y entenderlo. Sonrió.

—Espero que hayas tomado nota, el próximo día te toca a ti —dijo y se giró. _¿Para evitar que vea que está sonrojado?_ , pensó inevitablemente Godfrey.

—Por supuesto, pero si no, tengo un buen profesor que me podrá dar consejo —le respondió, susurrándole en la oreja, y le besó en la oreja.

Transcurrieron unos minutos en silencio.

—Buenas noches, Godfrey.

—¿Te quedas a dormir?

—Estoy muy cansado y… —comenzó a excusarse Alec.

Godfrey alargó su brazo rápidamente para atraer el cuerpo de Alec hacia el suyo.

—No hace falta que te excuses. Puedes quedarte a dormir tantas veces como quieras, Alec. Y ahora, descansa.

Y dicho esto, le besó en la frente.

Al rato, Alec cayó dormido en el regazo del asiático. Éste sonrió, le acarició el rostro y inconscientemente siguió con su dedo índice el trazo de la runa de poder angélico que Alec tenía marcada en la parte superior derecha de su pecho.


End file.
